Kitsune No Tsuioku
by SoraLove
Summary: Kurama se siente mal por lo que hizo pero al parecer Hiei lo perdona pero a costa de su relación...Muy triste deberia decir, KURAMA X HIEI TERMINADO


"KITSUNE NO TSUIOKU"

(Recuerdos de Kitsune)

Notas.- Este fic será como si relatara Kurama-sama, se hablara de varios de sus amigos y sus sentimientos.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ha y casi lo olvidaba tiene Shounen-Ai

ABVERTENCIA.- me gusta mucho la pareja de Hiei y Kurama... pero en este fic no terminan como un cuento de hadas... de hecho es muy cruel con esta pobre pareja... y sobre todo para los Fans de kurama (me incluyo) que no les gusta verlo sufrir (yo detesto verlo sufrir pero debido a las circunstancias hice este fic)

--Si sigo corriendo haci de lento llegare tarde-- Faltaban menos de 2 minutos para que las claces comenzaran y no podía permitir que mi récord de llegadas temprano se esfumara asi como asi. Mirando de un lado a otro busco Ningen´s (humanos) y al no verlos... me transformo en Youko y salto por los techos a una Gran Velocidad... Ya me encuentro en mi salón de claces y a tiempo, desde luego ya no estoy como Youko solo soy Shuuichi Minamino.

--Ha... Minamino-sama que bueno que llego

Me dijo una joven de mi salón (Sayu... creo) y mientras me miraba note como sus mejillas se tornabas rojizas y batallaba para hablar, tal vez suene prepotente pero es mas que obvió que esta chica esta enamorada de mi (que novedad) y planea declararme su amor (como ya lo hizo la mitad del salón) pero bueno a decir verdad me gusta la atención que me ponen (Hiei dice que es vanidad) como sea.

--Disculpa me tengo que sentar, el profesor esta por llegar-- De la que me salve, me siento mal al rechazarlos (digo "los" por que chicos también me lo han dicho) La clase que sigue es muy aburrida (Biología) y bueno todo eso ya me lo sé de memoria... no tengo tiempo para eso tengo que pensar Suspiro en la carta que le enviare a Hiei...

Mi vida en si es complicada y ahora que entre a la preparatoria... lo es mas... Sin mencionar mis experiencias amorosas mas recientes sonrojo vaya sigo siendo un Kitsune pero ahora con mas sensibilidad (no me gusta del todo) Como sea... creo que empezare a escribir la carta tomo una Hoja y una pluma Bien entonces.

-- Minamino-sama... no debería estar escribiendo la síntesis de la Mitosis

Como Detesto que me saquen de mis pensamientos, pero en fin sin mucho fastidio le contesto al profesor --Sr. Yashide mi síntesis ya la he terminado... de hecho la hice mas extensa, con 4 hojas más para ser exactos con gusto se la entregare cuando lo hagan mis demás compañeros-- ¡Listo! Con eso cayo al profesor por un momento, como lo dije ya se fue y no me dijo nada... ahora si a escribir mi carta... Será difícil suspiro pero tengo que hacerlo.

¡Konichiwa Hiei! (hola Hiei)

sé que detestas las cartas y hubieras preferido que te constase esto frente a frente pero... no me atrevo por ahora... asi que por favor lee esto...

tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que siento por ti y también sabes lo que sucedió con Yusuke, de solo recordarlo me avergüenzo realmente me comporte como un kitsune (en toda la extensión de la palabra) me arrepiento de mis acciones... pero no de mis sentimientos ya que realmente lo que sentía era muy fuerte, Tu bien sabes que mi corazón y mi mente han estado peleados desde que perdí a mi Querido Kurunoue (mi excompañero de batalla antes que Yomi) la persona que aun recuerdo y que más ame (Youko y yo) quizá por eso me sentía muy inseguro al mostrar mis sentimientos después de lo que paso con Kurunoue mi corazón se vio muy confundido.. tenia tantas dudas y después llegaste tú... alguien orgulloso y testarudo... un Buen Amigo, alguien confiable y a la vez muy solo, era imposible evitar la atracción que sentía hacia ti pero no me atrevía a decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazaras, luego conocí a Yusuke era maravilloso tan fuerte me impresione con él pero él ya tenia a quien amar, a keiko. Mientras yo seguía estando a tu lado hasta que tú me dijiste que me amabas (un gran logro para tu Ego) yo no pude contener las lagrimas y cumplí mi deseo de besarte y abrazarte con todas mi fuerzas y pense en estar contigo para siempre pero no duro mucho... al contarle a Yusuke lo que sucedía entre nosotros él me confeso lo que sentía por mi, no sabia que hacer mi corazón esta confundido una vez mas y solo acepte el beso que él me dio y nisiquiera te lo comente

me sentía como un total kitsune como Youko como si nada me importara mas que.. sentir satisfacción.

Esta carta mas que todo no es para justificar mis actos sino para expresar lo que sentía al estar contigo, Nuestras batallas sin sentido que terminábamos en mi habitación, en mi cama, Tu y yo solos expresándonos carnalmente todo lo que nos queríamos... admito que me comporte muy hipócritamente al estar contigo y Yusuke en una misión del mundo espiritual o en el torneo de Toguro mi Engaño había durado mucho y justo después de la batalla contra Sensui te dije que terminábamos, mas no te di razones, tu aceptaste sin preguntarme nada y eso me dolió mucho pero me lo merecía... al decirle a Yusuke él solo derramo unas lagrimas y me pidió una explicación mas yo me negué rotundamente a decirle.

Rompí toda relación con ustedes dos por remordimiento de conciencia y decidí dejarte para que encontraras a alguien mejor, Seguíamos hablándonos pero ya no era lo mismo... ya no éramos amigos... y cuando te conté toda la verdad tu solo... era como si no te importara y sin duda alguna ese fue el castigo mas fuerte que pudieron darme, nisiquiera ver a Yusuke denuevo con keiko felices me importo me dio lo mismo si Yusuke me tomo en cuenta o no pero... tú... contigo era distinto... tu me dijiste que me perdonabas pero siento que eso me dolió más si tan solo te hubieras dedicado a odiarme yo podría... a quien engaño jamas sentiré odio por ti ¡Nunca!

Ahora tú estas con Mukuro y para serte sincero no me interesa que sientas por ella pero veo que es importante para ti y no deseo presenciar el momento en que encuentres a alguien mas, por eso creo que ya no podré verte es lo mejor... yo te sigo considerando como un amigo y no dudes en acudir a mi si lo necesitas pero será muy superficialmente ya que yo no puedo aparentar que no me importas. Siempre vas a estar en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón al igual que mi querido kurunoue... solo quería decirte eso y desearte mucha suerte en lo que sea que decidas de tu vida, yo por mi parte seguiré esperando a esa persona que me corresponda y poder ser feliz con ella; hasta ese momento seré feliz y te olvidare. mientras tanto seguiré sintiendo este enorme cariño por ti... Mi querido Hiei

Atte.

Shuuichi Minamino (Kurama)

Al terminar de escribir una pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos pero rápidamente las oculte para evitar las miradas instigadoras de mis compañeros.

Guarde la carta en un sobre y seguí tomando las claces como si nada; ya es hora de irme a casa, tomo mis cosas y salgo del salón pero antes de poder irme tranquilamente me sujeta de la mano uno de mis compañeros de salón

- ¿qué sucede Hasegawa?

- Disculpe la molestia Minamino-sama pero... podría acompañarlo hasta su casa

Esto si era nuevo, al parecer Hasegawa no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que digieran de él al verlo conmigo y acompañándome a mi casa. Pero bueno ahora no tengo tiempo de ponerme exigente en cuanto a mi compañía.

- Descuida Hasegawa, me gustaría caminar a tu lado hasta llegar a mi casa.

--------- ( si... llévalo a la casa y nos divertiremos un poco)

Esa voz... Youko había opinado sobre esto, odio cuando en mis pensamientos esta él... es como si tuviera dos personalidades, no le haré caso del todo siempre.

- Minamino-sama le sucede algo? Lo noto muy tenso

- he... No me pasa nada, sigamos caminando te parece... mientras podemos platicar un poco ( ¿platicar? Que aburrido eres shuuichi)

- Bueno minamino-sama yo... sé le resultara raro pero sonrojo bueno... ya vamos a salir de la preparatoria y yo quisiera saber...

- Si? ( si puede acostarse con nosotros jajajaja)

Con un movimiento rápido en mi interior me pongo a dialogar con Youko, quien ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

SUFIENTE YOUKO

ah Shuuichi no soportas nada... eres tan aburrido solo trato de divertirme un poco y olvidarme de mis problemas

¿tú tienes problemas? Oh sí claro como cuales...

je voltea a verme seriamente tú crees que no me duele dejar a Hiei en manos de esa... MALDITA BRUJA DE MUKURO yo también siento shuuichi... no creas que no afecto lo de kurunoue... puedo hacerlo con quien yo quiera y satisfacer mis deseos... PERO nadie me hará sentir lo que Kurunoue o Hiei... No te das cuenta Deseo estar con ellos... sé que no puedo estar con Kurunoue a menos que este muerto... y con mucho gusto moriría por él... Pero ahora puedo estar con Hiei... y Tú no me dejas...

si tú puedes fingir que no paso nada e ir con Hiei y hacerlo con él entonces adelante... pero te aseguro que si Hiei te recibe solo será por lastima o placer... asi como tu harías Youko... dime soportarías ver que Para Hiei solo eres un compañero mas de cama.

Maldito SHUUICHI... bah. Has lo que quieras y ya déjame solo.

bien.

Salí de nuestro encuentro y aun que lo que le dije a youko fue muy cruel esa es la verdad y aunque a nosotros los humanos nos guste evadir la verdad no podemos evitarla. Volteo a ver a Hasegawa y pensando en lo que acabo de decir le miro fijamente y lo tomo de la mano.

- Hasegawa... sé de antemano lo que sientes por mí... pero en estos momentos mi corazón esta confundido y si te digiera que deseo estar contigo quizá a la larga me arrepienta y no deseo herirte ni lastimarme, asi que mejor ahora caminare solo y por favor regresa con cuidado a tu hogar.

- Joven Minamino sonríe deacuerdo me iré a mi casa pero no desistiré hasta ver todas mis esperanzas rotas. Usted es alguien increíble y quizá por eso cautiva fácilmente a las personas y no pude evitar quedar cautivado. sé aleja por otro camino Adios.

Volteo y el viento juega con mis cabellos, sigo caminando pero hay alguien que me esta llamando y esta arriba de un árbol... sé quien es pero me sorprende verlo aquí, me da miedo pensar que me estaba siguiendo, tomo la carta esta en mi bolsillo derecho la aprieto y no me decido a dársela inmediatamente mejor espero a que el diga... algo... lo que sea, pero que digo estoy con la persona mas seria de todo el Makai (mundo de demonios) y desde luego el Ningenkai (mundo humano) tras un leve suspiro de mi parte me decido a hablarle.

- Quetal saludo hace tiempo que no te veo sonrío que cuenta Mukuro

- ¿por qué preguntas si no te interesa?

- Que dices, Claro que me interesa (si como no) / Youko no te habías ido ya/ (si pero cuando vi a Hiei volví inmediatamente) / Por que no me sorprende... bien déjame hablar/

- No vine al ningenkai solo para verte y hablar de Mukuro... vine por lo que tienes en tu pantalón.

- ¡QUE! sonrojo ( ¡Siii!)

- ¡KURAMA ERES UN DEPRABADO sonrojo YO ME REFIERO A ESE ESTUPIDO PAPEL QUE ESTA EN TU BOLSILLO.

- Perdona Hiei sonrojo (que mala suerte) / Cállate y ya déjame/ (como quieras) pero como sabias que tenia una carta para ti...

- eres muy predecible Kurama, además te vi cuando escribías en tu salón.

- Estabas espiándome sonrojo en ese caso leíste lo que escribí ya.

- No... decidí leerla cuando tú me la entregaras extiende su mano bueno que esperas

Parte de mi no quería darle la carta pero... ya era definitivo tenia que hacerlo, al momento de dársela y ver que él la estaba leyendo mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, después de todo desde este momento dejaría de hablarle con tanta familiaridad y no lo vería en largo tiempo

Yo creo que es lo mejor... tal vez lo mejor para él pero para mi no... pero la vida es asi, eso creo suspiro bien ya termino de leerla... tengo muchos nervios de lo que me vaya a decir...

- Ya veo... entonces... Ahora dejaremos de vernos... no es asi

- pues como tu veas pongo mi mano en mi pecho si crees que asi será mejor pues entonces... yo...

- a mí me da lo mismo... tú eres el que se pone difícil y melodramático... kurama... además no nos vemos muy a menudo sabes... la separación ya comenzó desde hace tiempo...

- entiendo... me alegro de que te resulte fácil todo esto volteando mi mirada bueno en ese caso debo irme necesito hacer mi tarea- volteó a verlo, no puedo contener las lagrimas y entre sollozos me dispongo a hablar nuevamente pero hay algo que me lo impide... la mirada de Hiei... me dirigió una mirada llena de confusión y compasión al mismo tiempo no puedo soportarlo... que me vean con lastima y mucho menos Hiei.

-Kurama no deberías rebajarte a esto... yo estoy comenzando una nueva vida... comienza la tuya y deja ya en el olvido recuerdos innecesarios sobre kurunoue y sobre mí

-Como puedes pedirme eso... no puedo dejar de recordar esos sentimientos tan especiales para mí... no me es fácil olvidarlos...

-¡Que extraño! No puedes olvidarme con sarcasmo pero dudo mucho que me hayas recordado cuando estabas con Yusuke...

-¡HIEI! Por favor no hagas esto más difícil para mí entre lagrimas sé que hice mal y lo reconozco pero trata de entender... tu siempre has sido para mi un amigo muy especial al cual quiero demasiado... Hiei que no recuerdas que felices éramos en nuestra relación.

- yo si lo recuerdo kurama... por eso... por esa tranquilidad que me dabas no me fui con nadie mas... empece a confiar nuevamente en la gente, sobre todo en los ningen (humanos) pero al fin me traicionaste y volví a empezar desde cero... Después de que me dijiste que no volviéramos a vernos me dejaste destrozado y pensando y buscando una respuesta de mi parte... para saber que hice mal... pero me di cuenta que lo unico que yo hice mal es creer en ti ciegamente kurama acariciando el cabello de kurama No culpo a yusuke por fijarse en ti... eres maravilloso kurama... Mi Shuuichi... pero aun te queda un poco de tu naturaleza kitsune y yo no estaba dispuesto a compartirte con nadie... pero tu si... No tiene caso lamentarse por algo ya ocurrido asi que mejor sigue tu vida y deja de mortificarte mejor usa ese tiempo en catalogarte y cambiar...

- Hiei abrazándolo Aun que esto me duele... debo aceptar llorando aun más que es verdad cada palabra que has dicho... lo siento... en verdad lo siento... mucho... perdóname... te deseo lo mejor mi querido Hiei... y adios... te recordare siempre.

-Sayonara... Kurama...

Hiei se fue de mi lado para siempre... me encuentro abatido y muy solo pero finalmente yo me busque este final tan deplorable... Aun asi recuerdo con cariño los buenos momentos que pase con mi Hiei y no me arrepiento de ellos.

El viento hace que las hojas de mi árbol de Sakura caigan en mi yt me hacen suspirar incontablemente pero aun no estoy vencido del todo sé perfectamente que algún día llegara una persona extraordinaria que me ara sentir una sensación indescriptible y seré feliz hasta ese momento no dejare de pensar en mi Kurunoue y en mi Hiei...

Sé que nunca dejare de recordar que lo extraño...

Sé que nunca dejare de recordar... que LO AMO...

FIN

Soralove opina.- Buuuuua me hace llorar mucho este fic cada que lo leo... imagínense como me puse cuando lo escribí... fue un final muy triste pero para eso era este fic para eso lo tenia planeado... prometo hacer uno con un final feliz (he incluir LEMON JEJE) pero por AHORA EMPIEZO CON ESTE.

Este fic se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mí... Keiichi-kun ...

Bueno ya fue mucho... cualquier cosa dejen review ok?

Nos 


End file.
